Organization XIII Drabbles
by xstrawberryxx
Summary: Drabbles concerning my favorite Organization XIII pairings including MarLar, Zemyx, AkuRoku, SaiXem, and possibly MarZex later on if I'm up to it. Most of them are just fluff, but I reated it just in case...you know.
1. The Night Of The Rose MarLar

_"I declare this to be, the night of the rose. In which, you must give a rose to your most beloved before the night is out...or you shall be problem ridden with all relationships for the next year...until the next night of the rose, where you will be given another chance."_

_So proclaimed Marluxia four years ago._

_Four years ago, Larxene sat in the corner of Castle Oblivion without receiving a rose._

_Four years ago, Larxene refused to give her rose away._

_Four years in succession, she had the same tradition every year..._

_And now...He was in front of her...changing it all._

"Take it..."

"No."

"Larxene..."

"Marluxia..."

"Take it..."

"NO."

"Why not?" The Graceful Assassin inquired of the blonde in front of him.

"Because, you're supposed to give these stupid things to the people you love. I know you don't love me." She stubbornly sneered.

"How do you know that?"

"...I just do, alright?" She pushed him away, scampering off to the other side of the room as Axel and Roxas watched in amusement, having already giving their flowers to one another.

"I wish she'd just admit that she loved him and get it over with." Axel laughed.

"Me too...She's in deep denial. But then again...this is her first year ever even being offered a rose." Roxas sniffed. "I'd be a little skeptic, too. Especially if it came from the man I'd been in love with for years."

"Well, it's a good things we don't have that problem." Axel gave Roxas' hand a slight squeeze.

Larxene turned swiftly and glared in his direction as he approached her. She took notice in all the little things he did. His pompous stride, his arrogant aura, his commanding essence...all things that made her despise him to the core. All things that made her yearn for his touch and love, as well. He walked a few steps closer and she raised her delicate hand to slap him across the face. It might have worked well had he not grasped it tightly in an almost painful squeeze. He used the control he had over her right hand to pull her closer and push the flower with demanding force into her hands.

"Brat...You need to learn that you actually do need people in your life, Larxene." He murmured, walking away after giving her the rose. The Savage Nymph stood in disbelief. Did Marluxia go through the trouble of actually forcing her to take the rose? And what was the scolding about? She looked at the pink flower in her hand for a moment and then portaled off to her room. No need to stay out in the open while confused as hell. She made her way up to her room in Castle Oblivion and glared at the ivory walls she passed, keeping the rose secure in her hand. Outside, in the halls, she heard Demyx and Zexion exchanging roses.

"Stupid roses..." She muttered.

Then, Larxene had an epiphany...

--

"Ugh...why am I always the one to set aside my pride?!" Marlxia growled, making his way down the halls to Larxene's room. He pushed open the door and found her looking out her open window, allowing for soft, chilling air to fill the room. "Larxene..." He took another step further. "You know...I didn't mean to offend you, if I did, in anyway. I don't see how I could have...but I didn't mean it. I mean...stuff like this doesn't happen on the night of the tulip on the first of every year! Or the night of the daisy on the second...Or--"

"How many nights of the flower are there?" She asked, keeping her back turned to him.

"One for everyday of the year." He answered matter-of-factly. And of course...they were all established by Marluxia.

"On leap-years?"

"February 29--The night of the Bleeding Hearts, of course." Marluxia made his way directly behind Larxene. "But that isn't my point. I'm trying to say..."

As suddenly as he started his sentence, Larxene had turned herself around from the window and tip-toed up to help her lips meet with his, grasping his hand. After which, she threw her arms around his neck and followed Marluxia's moves to deepen the kiss. She broke away fairly quickly and strode out of the room, leaving a stunned Marluxia with a new pressure in his hand.

As he looked down, he found Larxene's rose in his possession.

Larxene's epiphany? Marluxia honestly did love her...


	2. Nobodies Don't Cry Zemyx

**A/N: Yes...I do own Kingdom Hearts...be jealous...**

**It's sitting up in my room with the rest of my video games. D**

**--**

Demyx wasn't the kind of nobody to sit still for hours and wait. He was a hyper-active, go-lucky musician. He didn't want to be sitting here forever waiting for Zexion to get back from his mission. However, he did. He had been up in Zexion's room for a good three hours now! For anyone else, he was almost positive he would have left already. But for Zexion, he had sat on the younger boy's bed and read his books and doodled in his notepads for three hours! He must be in love...That's the only way to explain it. Then again, they did just have their first date yesterday (Though Zexion will NEVER admit it was a "date")...Maybe the infatuation hadn't worn off yet. He gingerly cuddled into the sheets covering number VI's bed and took a deep breath.

_They smell just like him..._ He thought. A light scent of vanilla whirled around Demyx as he laid in the bed, cuddled under Zexion's sheets. Eventually, he reached his maximum point of ecstasy and high from the scent that he drifted into a gentle slumber upon the bed, forgetting completly about waiting for Zexion to get back from his mission.

--

(Demyx drifting asleep to thoughts of their date)

_"I hope you know, this isn't a date." Zexion glared at Demyx, who at the time, was cuddling to his shoulder on a bench with a small sea-salt ice cream hanging from his mouth. He bit off another piece of it and smiled up at the younger, lilac haired boy. _

_"Sure it isn't." Demyx laughed and kept eating his ice cream. He raised it to take another bite before a few kids ran by them, chasing after one another through the town streets and caused Demyx to fall over off the bench, face first into the ice cream. "Oh no!" He whined, trying to salvage what was left of his ice cream._

_"Number IX..." Zexion slapped his hand, bending over in front of Demyx. "Stop that."_

_"But--" Tears began to flow from Demyx's eyes. "This is our date, and I wanted ice cream for our date..." He was close to sobbing now, as he sniffed, face covered in smushed seasalt ice cream. Zexion sighed and took out a small tissue from his cloak pocket and wiped of the older boy's face free of ice cream and tears. _

_"Nobodies don't cry, Number IX." Zexion sighed, petting the other boy's hair. "But if it makes you feel better...here." He put his own, untouched ice cream in front of Demyx's face. "You can have my ice cream." He smiled slightly. Demyx sat up and squee'd._

_"Thank you, Zex!" The blonde threw his arms around Zexion's shoulders in a tight hug._

--

"Demyx...wake up..." He heard a voice. Zexion's? Couldn't be. He just called to him by his **name**. That just wasn't Zexion. "Dem..." He felt a soft pressure on his face...a loving gesture of a touche to his cheek, now burning with a blush. "Please? I have something to tell you." Demyx peered up just slightly. Sure enough, Zexion was less then too close to the face of the Melodious Nocturne. "Demyx...I love you..." Their eyes met in a look that said too much to be spoken and Demyx smiled.

"I love you, too, Zexion! I always have, and--" He was cut off by the foreign feel of a kiss from the Schemer. As the atmosphere in the room grew into a state of romance...Demyx awoke to find that it was all only a dream, pouting at himself for getting so worked up about it. "Of course it was only a dream...He called me Demyx." He sighed, looking over at Zexion's clock. Whoa, asleep for four more hours. Surely Zexion had to be done with his mission by now...

The young, blonde musician ran through the halls of The Castle Oblivion, racing down the ivory floors and asking around to see if anyone had seen Zexion. He had no answers, only "Sorry, Demyx." or "Uh...He isn't back yet...Don't wait up for him." He wasn't understanding all the sympathetic looks he was receiving. Then, he ran into Xigbar, Larxene, and Marluxia.

"Guys...have any of you seen Zexion?" He asked with a sad look on his face. The reactions he got were less then well...or well-intentioned for that matter. Marluxia gave that "Oh my god guys, I think we just ran over that kid's puppy" look...Larxene laughed almost hysterically, and Xigbar smirked.

"Well," Number II began, "I haven't seen him...but why don't you check the next few rooms? I'm sure you'll find him." He grinned. Demyx's face lit up happily with any information on Zexion that he could get.

"THANKS, XIG!" He said happily, running through to the next rooms. After he was out of earshot, Marluxia spoke up.

"Why give him that kind of false hope, Xigbar?" He asked sympathetically.

"I just wanted to see his face when he figures it out..." Xigbar explained, causing a loud outburst of laughter from Larxene.

"You are both so cruel..." Marluxia glared.

"Oh, back of, Marlu. You'd do it if there was something in it for you." Larxene giggled. To this, Marluxia had to remain quiet.

--

Demyx found his way down a few doors and took a step into the Hall Of Rememberance. Maybe Zexion was visiting Vexen? He looked around, and the room was empty of any other life but himself. He sighed and turned out, ready to check another room before doing a double take. Something didn't look right. The water controlling boy observed the room closer. Was there a new grave stone?

"...Oh no..." Demyx whispered to himself, biting his lip and stepping forward. He clenched his fists and knelt down in front of the small stone.

_NUMBER VI - THE CLOAKED SCHEMER._

He bent down in front of the stone and held his breath before letting out a loud sob. Few tears escaped before he recalled Zexion's words and whispered them encouragingly to himself.

"Nobodies do not cry..."

But at that time, nothing he could say or do for himself would bring his love back, and nothing would stop the tears flowing down his face.

And this time, Zexion wasn't there to make it better...and he never would be again.

**--**

**Sorry for the depressingness of this story. I love Zemyx to death, and you should all know how much I love Zexion himself, but I had never written a tragedy about them before. Just a short little story about their cute relationship and how it was so rudely ended by Riku. D I've had the concept of "Nobodies Don't Cry" for a really long time, but I just now got off my lazy but to re-edit it and post it. Hope you guys like it! R&R!**

**-Strawberry**


	3. The Way He Talks AkuRoku

**A/N: "The Way He Talks" was originally A LOT longer and had about four chapters...**

**Buttttt...they all sucked. So, I changed it up into a short drabble and it's bunches better this way. :3**

**AKUROKU BABEH.**

**I also wrote a songfic that I might include in this drabble collection to "Typical" by Tickle Me Pink.**

**It's actually kind of...Anti-AkuRoku though...****/**

**So I might just put it up totally seperate.**

Axel: How DARE you write something Anti-AkuRoku. -pouts-

Zexion: Shut yerr face Axel. I died in MY drabble.

Axel and Zexion: -arguing-

Roxas and Demyx: -in the back laughing.-

**Erm...SO, let's get on with the story!!**

**--**

There was nothing wrong physically wrong with Axel at this moment in time. Nothing sore, nothing broken, nothing aching...

Besides his heart.

Nothing he was saying was going to make Roxas stay. He pleaded him, he had gotten angry with him, he had attempted to guilt trip him...nothing worked. He stayed on the couch, a heap of self-pity. Softly, he buried his face down in the ivory pillows covering the sides of the couch. Why did Roxas want to leave so badly? If he wanted to know so badly why the keyblade chose him...couldn't he at least take Axel along? To be safe? To be cautious? To make Axel happy again? He thought about their argument yesterday...and couldn't help but feel the wave of guilt washing over his being.

_"Roxas...don't do this." Axel pleaded, taking Roxas' shoulder._

_"Get off, Axel..." The young keybearer continued to prepare things to leave the next day. "You know I have to do this...for me." He sighed._

_"The Organization is going to come after you...I hope you know that."_

_"Let them..."_

_"I won't stop them from killing you..."_

_"Don't."_

_"ROXAS." Axel growled, pinning the younger boy against a flat, ivory wall rather forcefully. He chose his next words cautiously, attempting to get the point across. "Roxas...I love you."_

_There was a long pause and all in the room was silent besides the breath of the two nobodies confronting each other._

_"...Congratulations..."_

_That was the last thing he could take. Axel screamed and pushed a picture off the small table beside him in Roxas' room before storming out. As soon as he was gone, Roxas let his apathetic face wear away and one of guilt and pain filled it. "I love you too, Axel...I'm sorry. I can't have you getting yourself into trouble just because you miss me..." He whispered to himself._

So he ended up here, wallowing in self-loathing on a couch. How pathetic. He debated many things in his mind since that argument...but all of them led to one conclusion.

"Roxas doesn't love me...If I keep pursuing him...it'll just make it easier for him to leave. He doesn't feel the same way I do..." Salty tears pooled in his crestfallen green eyes, daring to pour out any moment before...

"Axel, what are you talking about...of course Roxas loves you silly." He heard a happy voice say from the foot of the couch.

"Go...away...Demyx. You don't even know what--"

"Yeah...I do. You think Roxas doesn't love you? Yeah, right. And I don't love Zexy." The Melodious Nocturne laughed. "He loves you...a lot, actually."

"Then why does he make it seem like he hates me?" Axel sat up, running a hand through his fiery hair.

"Because he's leaving...he doesn't want you to feel bad about him leaving...I bet, if you tried hard enough...you could convince him to stay. He'd do anything for you." Demyx explained, sitting down beside the red-head.

"I already told him that I loved him..."

"He already knew that, silly. Tell him something he doesn't know...something that will make him want to be with you and nobody but you until the day he fades. Something that will chain him here." Demyx smiled. "You know, Axel...the way he talks...you sound like a god. He talks about you like you put the stars in the sky."

Axel heaved a sigh and bit his lip. "I'd burn them all down to the ground for him."

"Why don't you tell _him_ that?" The musician smiled and stood up to leave.

"Demyx..." Axel called out just before Demyx stepped into his portal.

"Mmhmm?" He looked over his slender shoulder.

"Thank you..." Axel smiled.

"Anytime..." And with that, Demyx disappeared into the dark mass.

"He's smarter then he acts..." Axel laughed to himself. Maybe if he was quick enough...he could catch Roxas before he made it out of The World That Never Was.

--

"Roxas!" Axel ran for the small figure retreating from the stormy world. He turned fast to see who it was and then scowled.

"Axel...stop it. You're acting like an idiot." Roxas sneered. His voice was so cold...it stopped Axel in his tracks.

_He doesn't want you to feel bad about him leaving..._

"No...I want you to stay." He said boldly, walking towards Roxas.

"I'm leaving...and I know you won't stop me..."

"But...I still don't want you to." He sighed.

"Believe me, Axel. I don't want to..." Roxas furrowed his brows and closed his eyes calmly, patient for the pyro to reply.

"Then don't..."

"I have to. You'll be fine Axel. Just remember that we're looking up at the same sky...seeing the same stars." Roxas smiled gently.

"The ones made just for you. The ones I put in the sky...just for you. Roxas...your smile puts those damn stars to shame." Axel looked to the side, not sweet look of innocence written across Roxas' face. This made Roxas pause for a moment...

"I'm sorry, Axel...I have to." Roxas walked up to Axel briefly and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before whispering to him something he had been holding back to Axel's face and only now had the courage to say. "I love you..." Axel closed his eyes to breath for a moment, take in the information, and sigh. And in that short moment of time Roxas was gone. Axel, knowing he was deafeted in all attempts, left back for Castle Oblivion.

--

"You know Roxas..." Demyx stood against the wall of a building as Roxas passed it on his way to completly exiting The World That Never Was. As Roxas looked over to him, he didn't look like the usual Demyx. No smile was near his features and all happiness had gone from his voice. "The way he talks...you don't sound like such an asshole-ish traitor." He glared deeply at Roxas. "Do you still think he put the stars in the sky for you, you unappreciative little brat?"

Roxas stopped for a moment and looked at Demyx. "Of course not." His voice shook when he said those words and had a hidden tone to them that implied tears were close to coming.

"Why the sudden change?"

"He didn't put the stars in the sky...Axel is the stars in the sky." He let one tear drop fall before moving on, out of Demyx's site, and away from Axel...the stars in the sky of Roxas' world.

--

_The way he talks, it sounds like you put the stars in the sky..._

_And the way he talks, he makes it seem like you hung the moon._

_The way he talks makes him smile at the thought of you..._

_The way he talks makes you sound so_

_**Perfect.**_

**--**

**Dedicated to Leah and Kelsie, my own Axel and Roxas. I love you guys!!**

**Anyway...sorry if I just kind of rambled in this one...R&R anyway! 33**

**-Strawberry**

**(BTW, Happy creepiest day of the year!! Zexig day...-shudder-)**


End file.
